1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of operating a nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage devices store data under the control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, etc. Examples of storage devices include a device for storing data in a magnetic disk (e.g., a hard disk drive) and a device for storing data in a semiconductor memory, e.g., a nonvolatile memory like a solid state drive, a memory card, etc. Examples of a nonvolatile memory include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM, an electrically programmable ROM, an electrically erasable and programmable ROM, a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (RAM), a magnetic RAM, a resistive RAM, and ferroelectric RAM. In order to keep pace with advancements in semiconductor manufacturing technology, attempts are being made to increase the operation speed and capacity of the host device of the memory.